Breaking The Treaty
by TheVampiresDaughter
Summary: This story was written way before Breaking Dawn ever came out. So please dont get mad at me if it is not up to your standerds. This story is mostly baist on Jacob and my own character who is Bella and Edwards daughter, Vivian.


Breaking The Treaty

Jacob and Sam went running in the woods. Sam suddenly stopped in his tracks. "What is it Sam?" Jacob asked looking back at him.

"Do you smell that?" He asked shriveling up his face like he smelt spoiled milk.

"No?" he said arching an eyebrow. Then he paused for a minute. "Wait…Yeah I do smell something…Oh no it smells like a vampire. And…Oh no….A human. But there seems to be more humans then vampires…." He said.

"Yeah…" Sam said before getting cutting off by a man's screaming of horror and pain. Jacob and Sam looked at each other then ran to towards the scream. They ran till the sent got to much for them to bare.

"I know this horrible sent…" he winced as he covered his nose. "It's a Cullen!" he snarled. Sam didn't say anything once he heard the bloodsuckers name. But then something hit him.

"Wait…That means that they broke the treaty!" Sam smiled.

"I don't get that though….We just tell the Pail faces now? They will just move." Jacob said.

"Exactly!" Sam smiled. There was an awkward silence. Jacob didn't like talking about the Cullen's. Not one bit. In the silence between them they heard crying. They peaked through the bushes. They saw a girl that they didn't recognize sitting next to the dead man. "What? Is she sorry for killing him or something?" Sam said confused. Jacob shrugged.

"Aw man! What have I done?" She cried bringing her legs close together and laying her head on her knees.

"Then again she has an individual sent…That seems familiar…Oh man…" His eyes widened. Sam looked over to him with a confused look on his face. "That's Vivian…"

"Vivian?" he echoed. "Who's Vivian."

"She is the new girl to Forks high. She moved here shortly after I got there…She couldent be a Cullen…."

"Then why dose she smell like one?"

"I don't know!" Jacob said sounding frustrated. He looked at the crying girl. "Do vampires cry?" He asked Sam.

"No…Not that I would imagine…They are dead so I thought that nothing would work…" Sam replied. "There Dead" he said looking down at his feet. "I have no idea…But she is on our land…And that means that the…" Sam said before Jacob interrupted him.

"No…I am going to watch her for a bit. She might not be a Cullen." He said. "There just might be a Cullen around. Wrong place at the wrong time." Jacob said. Sam just rolled his eyes. They go over and look at her and she had disappeared.

"Damn it!"

"Don't worry I will see her tomorrow." Jacob said getting up and walking away.

Vivian walked into the front door of the Cullen house. She had her hair in front of her eyes. "Hello Vivian." Carlisle said looking at his newspaper.

"Hey Gramps…" She sighed as she walked up the stairs.

"Vivian?" He said with concern in his voice.

She stopped in her tracks "Yes?" She said trying to hide the fright of the fact that he might know what she did by her smell.

"Do I smell human blood? Well besides yours?" He asked. Vivian is only a half vampire so she still has some of her own blood.

"Yeah…I was walking through the forest and I witnessed a bear attack!..." She lied as Emmett walked by. Emmett stopped and looked at her with wide eyes.

"Emmett has a bad memory with bears…It's alright Emmett the bear won't hurt you..."He said reassuringly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah and now I know if they come after me I'll kill the suckers!" Emmett snorted.

"You smell a little familiar too…Werewolf's?" Carlisle asked. Arching an eyebrow. Vivian could feel Emmett's eyes glaring at her. It pierced through her skin.

"Yeah when I went for a walk I could smell one…So I ran as fast as I could." She lied again.

"Well alright get some rest…You have school in the morning" Carlisle said looking back at his newspaper.

"Yeah…Tell everyone I said goodnight!" she smiled up with her eyes closed like she was smiling to big to keep her eyes open. She ran upstairs and walked down the hallway to her room. She opened the door and walked to her desk. She pressed the button to turn on her laptop. She took out her English textbook, a purple note book and a black pen. Her computer opened to her desktop screen. She laid her hand gently on the wireless mouse and went to her music player and clicked 'Drounding'. Then picked up her pen and started writing her short story that was due the next day for her advanced righting class. Hours later she was deeply into righting her story when she heard a thud by the door window. Vivian's head snapped over to look at it. There was nothing there but the open doors. "Huh? I thought that I shut these…" she said getting out of her chair and walked over to them. "Hello?" She said in an uneasy voice. Hoping to get a reply that she didn't really want so she could just through whoever it was over the edge of the balcony. She looked around and saw nothing out of the ordinary. She sniffed the air. "Ah!! I still smell like werewolf! And it is really strong too!" She shut the window doors. _"I think that I will do that in the morning…I have to get this story done." _She thought to herself sitting back at her desk and continued righting. Hours later she fell asleep. Jacob opened the window door that he was at and made a big seen when he almost blew his cover when he got there. He saw her asleep. He walked over and picked her up then walked over and gently laid her on the bed. He stood there glaring at her, but it wasn't an angry glare it was more of a sweet loving glare.

_"Please just tell me that you are hanging out with them….You are not a Cullen…Please…."_ He thought as he sighed. He walked over to her desk. Laying on top of it was a notebook with perfect neat righting. At the bottom of the page it said 'The End' "At least she got her story done…"He thought remembering that he still needed to finish his. He picked the notebook up and closed it, then slipped it into her backpack then turned the light off. He walked to the terrace and shut the window doors then jumped off and ran home.

The next morning Vivian got up and took a shower. As the water trailed down her slender body, she wondered how she got to her bed. Did she sleep walk? She didn't know. She just shrugged it off. She got dressed in some Tripp pants and a corset looking black and red shirt. Then a black jacket. She clipped in red hair extent ions and grabbed her bag. Before she walked out of the door she paused and looked back at her desk. Her notebook and text book where gone and the light was turned off. She looked in her messenger bag and saw that her notebook and textbook where in there. She walked downstairs. "Hey no one go in my room while I am sleeping!....It's creepy."

"I didn't go in your room." Bella said in a strange voice. Vivian looked at the rest of her family. They all shook their heads no with an arched eyebrow.

"Maybe I was sleepwalking." She said. Even if she did she didn't think that she would put all her homework away and shut off her light. It was strange to her, but then again it didn't really matter because it seemed that everything in her life was strange. She grabbed her keys off the key rack "Bye!" She yelled as she walked to the door. She heard everyone else say goodbye. Vivian walked to her car and unlocked the door. She got in and drove off.

She got to the school. She killed the engine and got out of the car. Jacob, Jared, Embry and Quill looked over at her. "Is that the 'Bloodsucker'?"

"That is what Sam seems to think…" Jacob said in a low voice. "I'm going to make sure…He could be wrong."

"Use your head Jake…You smelt a vampire and she was covered in blood. The odds aren't with her…" Quill said.

Jacob ignored him and walked to Vivian. Vivian shut her car door and turned around to see him towering over her. She stiffened up and tried not to gag from his smell. "Your Vivian right?"

"Vivian…yeah…." She said trying to be nice.

"Cool I was just wondering…" he smirked.

"Ok….Well….Bye!" She said walking passed him. As she did he took a small whiff of he. He almost melted where he stood. By the two sent of human and vampire mixing together. He walked over to his pack again.

"She smells a mix…But she hardly smells like a vampire. I think that she is just hanging with them but she is human." He said

"Well then how do you explain the blood all over her?" Embry asked.

"Well maybe she was attacked too. You will never know unless you ask."

"Oh yeah that will be a grate conversation! 'Hey Vivian, I was wondering I was walking in the woods the other day and I saw blood all over you. Do you like blood?' yeah I don't think that would be a good idea" Jake said.

"So you think she is hanging around the Cullen's like Bel…" Embry said Before he was cutoff by a raging snarl from Jacob.

"Do not say that name around me!" The group backed away. The bell rand and they all ran to class. The teacher picked there lab partners. Ironically Jacob was with Vivian, Embry was with Quill and Jared was paired with Jenny the teacher's pet and assistant.

"So what do we do?" Vivian asked with a quiet innocent voice.

"Find all the compounds that will make up a rainbow in a bottle." Jacob sighed.

"That's stupid. It's so easy…" She said shrugging.

"I know…"

"I can do this hands down!" The said at the same time reaching for the carbonated acid. There hands touched. Vivian gasped and jerked her hand away. Jacob jerked his hand away and glared at her as she looked up at him. Then she shot her head back down remembering that her eyes were still red. Embry, Quill and Jared looked at each other in wonder of what was happening.

"Your hands are really cold" Jacob said in a husky voice.

"Your hands are extremely hot" Vivian said in a whispered voice.

"Why are your hands so cold?" He asked trying to get her off the subject of why he is so hot.

"Maybe you think that they are so cold because you are so hot…" She said trying to confuse him. Jacob rolled his eyes. "Well? My assumption must be true. I mean…You could be sick. I am just cold because it is winter…" She said.

"Yeah…" He said looking down at their science assignment that they had to do. "Well lets do this assignment…" He said picking up the acid.

They got done with their assignment as soon as the bell rang for lunch. Vivian was the first one out of the classroom. "Wow…She's fast" Jared said looking at Jacob. Jacob glared at him. "What?"

"I hate it when you are right…" He growled and walked away. Jared grinned and walked after him. Embry and Quill looked at each other and did the same.

"What do you mean by that?" Quill asked.

"Nothing…Never mind…" He said watching Vivian disappear into the crowd of people. "Let's go to the tree. I will meet you guys there." He said looking at Jenny, the teacher's assistant and a senior. Then he went to go look around for Vivian. He looked in the cafeteria and anywhere else that he could go and he couldn't find her. He looked over by the corner of the school and saw Jenny still sitting there. He scammed the whole campus.

"Hey Jacob! What are you looking for?" She asked throwing herself on him.

"I'm looking for Vivian…Have you seen her?"

"You mean that creepy Cullen girl that you where starring at in science class today while you totally messed up your assignment?" She asked arching an eyebrow.

"That's her last name?" He asked narrowing his eyes.

"Yeah, Grade your papers remember? I know practically everyone." She said pushing her glasses up with her index finger.

"Oh well did you see where she went?"

"Yeah…she went into the forest over there at the beginning of lunch. Haven't seen her since. You should go find her and tell her to get out of there…We are not allowed back there. Some bear attacks have been spotted in the last couple of days." She said smutting her voice a little bit.

"Thanks" He smiled then around and sprinted off. Embry looked over at Jacob running. He alerted the rest of the pack and they all ran after him.

"What is it Jake? What did she say?" Embry asked

"She is somewhere here in the forest, Probably looking for her next meal…" He said before Quill tripped over something. They looked down and saw a dear with its neck partially ripped off. "Or she already did…." Jake said with his eyes widened.

"But why is the dear's head ripped apart like that? The Cullen's are peaceful…There not savages like what this is showing us…" Jared said.

"Not unless they're hungry." Embry said

"Or desperate…" Said a small innocent voice in the tree. Vivian stepped out from it. "How do you know so much about my family" She asked looking at Jared.

"We are…" Jared started to say before Jacob cut them off.

"Past experiences." Jake said sadly.

Vivian walked up to them. Then touched Jacob's cheek. "Hm…I can see that." She said almost glaring at him. Jacob looked down at the small girl and saw her eyes turning to a bright radiant gold. "Did you love someone in my family?" She asked arching an eyebrow.

They all looked at Jacob. His eyes where cold and black as he stared at her. She calmly smiled and waited for his answer. "That is none of your business."

"It involvs my family…I have every right to know."

"Maybe I did. So what?"

"All there eyes widened. "Your Bella and Edwards daughter?!" Jacob said in surprise,

"Yes. She had me before she was changed into a vampire."

"No wonder" Jacob's eyes became softer.

"Jacob?" Jared said questionably seeing if he was paying attention. He waved his hand over his face. Jacob smacked it away.

"Wait you said before that she had you before she was a vampire?" Quill asked.

"Correct"

"So that means that you are only half vampire?"

"Correct"

"How old are you?" Jacob asked.

"Sixteen"

"How long have you been sixteen?"

"About three years…" she said sounding like she was getting annoyed with all the questions. "How old are you?" She asked looking at Jacob.

"Eighteen" Jacob said.

"How long have you been 18?" she said mimicking him.

"I'm not a vampire…"

"Well you couldn't be human!" She snapped. "Your body temperature is to high for it to be human. If you where a human I don't understand how you could be alive right now." She said looking at the rest of the guys and then back at Jacob. "So…what's your story?"

"I guess your mom never told you about me."

"My mom?" She asked

"Long story…" He said then the bell rang. "That I don't have time to tell." He said walking away with the others trailing behind him. When Jacob got to class, Vivian was the first one in there.

"You can tell me now." She said. Jacob looked at her and then turned away. "What?" Jacob ignored her as he got out his note book and pencil. Vivian looked at him in wonder if she said something to make him mad. During class she wrote him a note. She gave it to him and after class he through it away. Vivian glared at him in wonder.

School ended and Vivian walked out to her car. She could see Jacob and his group hanging in there usual spot over by the big tree in the courtyard. She unlocked her door as she looked at them then got in. She started up the engine and backed out and drove away.

When she got home she ran up to her room not even saying hello to everyone. Ran down the hallway and into her room. She through her bag by her desk and jumped on her bed. _"What is it with that guy? One minute he is asking questions and talking to me and the next minute he is ignoring me…Rudely I might add…"_ she said with a sigh. She laid there as she was falling asleep. Then she heard a loud thud. Same as last night. Her eyes shot wide open as she looked over at the baloney. Jacob was standing out there just staring at her. _"What the hell?"_ She got of her bed and walked over to the window doors. She glared at Jacob. "What?" She snapped hopping that he could hear her through the door so she wouldn't have to open it.

"We need to talk…" He said

"About what? How you where being a jerk in English today?" She asked crossing her arms.

"I wanted to say sorry about that. But I have a good explanation…"

"What is that? I'm a vampire and you think that I am going to suck your blood or something?" She glared.

Jacob rolled his eyes and opened the doors. "We are enemies…"

"Oh grate I have only been here for a week and I have enemies already…" She said rolling her.

"Not like that Vivian…"

"Then what the hell do you mean?" She said with annoyance.

"I mean…" he said as he started to shake.

"Jake?" She said backing away.

"I'm a werewolf…." He said trying to keep himself calm. She looked at him with wide eyes.

"What do you want then? I thought that you would never want anything to do with this family after…" She said before Jacob cut her off.

"Don't! Don't even say it…" He yelled. She jumped. "Listen to me…I know what you did a phew days ago." He said looking at her with his eyes narrow.

"So what are you stalking me now?"

"We where running through the forest and we heard you"

Vivian's eyes widened. "You mean…"

"Yeah. And Sam…The leader of our pack wants to kill you…"

"Wait….No I was not in your land. I was on the border but I was still on my side.

"Really?" He asked arching an eyebrow.

"Yeah I will take you to the spot." She said walking on the balcony and jumping off and running. Jacob fallowed her. They stopped at the border. "See it was right here." She said.

"Well yeah you are right. I guess we where blind to see." Jacob said. "I will have to talk to Sam about that." He said walking away. "I will talk to you later" he said.

"Yeah…" She said watching him walk away.

Jacob got home and saw Sam sitting on his couch. Billy said nothing as he looked at him. "Sam…" He said hanging his jacket on the hook. "We need to talk."

"No we don't…I saw you guys. And she is right…" He said rolling her eyes. "Damn" He sighed. Jacob took out a bottle of water and sat down next to him. "But then there is also a point that she killed an innocent person." Sam continued. Jacob looked at him as he sipped his water. "We have to do something about that." He said.

"Let me talk to her. And I will talk to Carlisle too." Jacob said.

"You do that. And hurry before she kills another innocent." He said. Jacob nodded.

"Well I will do it tomorrow…I am going to bed." He said getting up and walking down the hall.

The next day Jacob saw Vivian getting out of her car. "Vivian!" He called out to her. "Can I talk to you?" He asked when he walked up to her. She nodded. "Meet me in the tree." He said. She arched an eyebrow and walked to the tree and climbed it with ease. "Ok so you are off the hook for killing near our land" he started. "But now there is the case of you killing an innocent person."

"He wasn't an innocent…" She said.

Jacob looked at her confused. "Huh?"

"He was a criminal. He had robbed two jewelry stores and killed a sales clerk. I was doing the town a favor. Plus I was really hungry and I didn't want to kill anyone that didn't do anything wrong. And there were no animals around at the time." She said.

"So you killed a criminal? He said looking down. He knew that Sam was somewhere nearby. Vivian nodded. "Well then I guess you are off the hook." He smiled as he quickly kissed her on the cheek. Before she could say anything he jumped down from the tree and ran off as the bell rang.


End file.
